(Shimoseka) Anna Nishikinomiya x OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Anna has a new crush who actually likes her back but is Pretty Timid about it.


Yes, people, I am Alive and Please Enjoy!

I have been enrolled in the Public morals school for about a year now and I have been friends/ have a crush on the school president Anna Nishikinomiya. When I first met her I had a crush on her but the Problem is She is a way to Perverted and I wish to make love to her but this just scares me as she is just obsessed with me. I always run away from her before she can catch me because again I am too afraid to admit my feeling to her as she just me... Er... Take advantage of me. To understand this I must take you to a flashback.**_**  
Flashback  
**_**I was walking down the hall to get my new friend Kajo-san to get some stuff for the club and to be honest, I was lost. I was walking around the halls and I swear it was like a maze of sorts and when I made a turn I bumped into something and crashed onto the floor. I felt my lips on something soft and When I opened my eyes after the Impact I saw I accidentally kissing the student council president Anna Nishikinomiya. I Blushed to bright red and Started apologizing like crazy.  
"I AM SO SORRY!"  
She just sat there and blushed as I ran off continuing to apologize.  
"I'm SO SORRY!"  
Little did I know was that moment would change my relationship with her forever and let me just say I can't tell if it was good or bad.  
**_**Now and Thirdperson  
**_**Jackson was running away while Anna had big hearts for eyes and Her mouth drooling with the thoughts of what she was going to do to him. He made a quick to turn while trying to call for help.  
"HELP! KAJO-SAN! OKUMRA! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
She told him with a lustful look  
"You can't run away from me Jackson-Kun! I will find you and when I do I'll fill you up with my love let you have some of My Love Nectar to taste!"  
"No! Anything but that!"  
He ran into the club room and shut the door. Anna was pounding on the door and asking him  
"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW MY LOVE!"  
"No! Like I will!"  
His two friends look at him and they said  
"Looks Like someone had an eventful day."  
"Aww man, I can't believe Anna Likes you. My crush!"  
"It's Not Like I want her to do this to me every day!"  
"Just admit to her you like her back and get this over with."  
"I'm too scared and she'll probably take advantage of me!"  
She reached her hand into the door and started tugging on his shirt.  
"Come out her my love so I can make love to you!"  
"Somone help me!"  
"Farewell good friend."  
"Have fun!"  
"CAN YOU JUST HELP ME!"  
She dragged him to a broom closet where she pins him down to make love.  
"Are you ready my love?"  
"Look I like you ok and I'm afraid I'm just not ready for this."  
"You like me?!"  
He realized he shouldn't have said that and replied  
"Yes I do but can we just go on a date rather than just do this."  
"It's too late Mister because we're going to do this right now."  
"Somebody Help!"  
She removes his shirt and stops to admire his well-toned abs and he realized maybe it wasn't a good idea to been going to the gym all this time. She started stroking her hand up and down his chest and she whispered into his ear  
"My, my, my Look at the discovery I made. Since you like me so much I'll give you a choice. Either you go first or I'll go first."  
"I-I-I G-Go first."  
"Good choice. Now enjoy the moment my Anata"  
They were about to go as she started kissing him with lots of tongue involved and when she was finished she said to him  
"Now since we went this far, let's go farther."  
"Help I'm being taken advantage of!"  
She began to unbutton his Pants and luckily Kajo-san was outside and heard it so she opened the door and asked  
"Jackson-Kun are you Ok?"

"Oh my, Kajo-San you preventing me to make love to Jackson-Kun."  
He said between breaths  
"Kajo-San... Help... me!"  
and it made Kajo-San blush because of his exposed upper torso  
****Time Skip!  
******_**Jackson's POV  
**_**With help from Kajo-San, I was able to escape and now that I admitted I like her I might actually have the courage to go out with her but right now I was a little shaken up from when she tried to make love to me in the closet which is the like the twelfth time this month. I was walking back home with Okamra by my side so I struck up a conversation with him  
"Sorry about taking your crush but you know she just won't quit trying to go to bed with me."  
"Its OK man. She knows what she likes and if so she must have a reason behind it. I believe you'll take good care of her."  
"Thanks and... Wait a Minute! I wasn't asking for your permission to date her! and...!"  
I noticed Anna was in the bushes waiting to pounce onto me.  
'Oh no.'  
"Oh man!"  
He said that As I tried to run off but she tackled onto me and pinned me down. I begged  
"No Please don't Anna! I'm not ready yet!"  
"Too Late Jackson-Kun!"  
She used her teeth to rip the zipper off my trousers and before she can do anything Okamra was able to interrupt her.  
"Hey, Anna shouldn't you wait until you two get a bed."  
"Oh, that's a great idea!"  
When she turned back I was already gone. I ran back to my house and Shut my door as fast as possible but It was too late as Anna was able to put her arm in the door and started trying to unlock the lock on the door.  
"Jackson-k\Kun my love please let me in!"  
I started running away screaming and hid in my closet. She walked into my room looking for me and I started praying to God she wouldn't find me. She then found me and said  
"I found you, my love!"  
She then grabbed me and threw me onto the bed and then climbed on top of me. I tried to reason with her and told her  
"Look Anaa I really like you but I'm not sure this is right..."  
"Why don't you think its right if you haven't tried this before?"

"Well?"  
"Ok, let's do it."  
"Really?!"  
She had gotten really big hearts for eyes and I replied  
"Yeah. I love you and if this is what you would want to do then let's do you it."  
"Yay!"  
She then tackles me and then we began.  
**_**Time Skip! (No Lemons!)  
**_**We were on the bed naked with only the sheets covering us and I had to say it was really good. I understand now why she wanted to do this really badly and she asked me  
"Now wasn't it wonderful."  
"Yeah, it really is."  
She kissed me full on the lips and she asked me  
"Wanna do it again?"  
"Sure." 'Man this is going to be tiring.'  
And we went at it again.;

**_**The End**_**


End file.
